1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus provided with a function for removing contaminants, the shadow of which are imaged at the imaging element, by oscillations and to a foreign object removal program for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Previously, in interchangeable lens digital single lens reflex cameras, there was the problem that dust entering when changing lenses as well as wear particles which are generated from the driving parts inside the camera (below referred to as foreign objects) would attach to the surface of an optical member disposed at a front face of an imaging element, and the shadow of which would be taken in an image photographed by the imaging element.
Accordingly, a technique has been proposed to remove foreign objects, the shadow of which is imaged at the imaging element, by oscillating the optical member provided in front of the imaging element (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-293097)